Anonymous
by Loolabelle
Summary: Janet has a secret admirer. Who is it?


A/N: Don't know exactly where this came from, but here ya go. The song in this is by Garth Brooks and is titled, "Anonymous." R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I have a bid on them on EBay right now. 12 hours and 13 seconds to go!  
  
Anonymous  
  
Janet Frasier, CMO of Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, sighed as she walked to her room. It had been a long day, and she was still on call till the next morning, so she took up residence in one of the staff quarters. If they needed her, they would call. As she neared her room, she thought about her job and the people that she fought to save everyday. SG 6 had barely came out of the battle alive, but were all, thankfully, stable.  
Finally reaching the door to her room, she opened it and froze. Sitting on the small desk was a bouquet of white roses. She walked over and picked them up, examining them and breathing in their wonderful scent. Seeing a note attached, she opened the small envelope carefully. The card read:

_"I wrote our names a thousand times,  
Just to see yours sitting next to mine,  
And sent you flowers, card unsigned.  
Anonymous."  
_  
Janet read the note several times, a smile forming slowly on her lips. She tried to figure out whose handwriting it was, but the person had clearly written it so she wouldn't be able to detect the owner. She breathed the scent of the flowers in again and set them back onto the table. Taking the note with her to her bed, she lied down. She was soon asleep, dreaming of potential admirers.  
Over the next few days, no more flowers or cards showed up. Janet had told Sam about the roses, leaving the two women giddy with suspense of who it could be. As Janet walked around the base, she looked at each man carefully, trying to figure out who it could be. Unfortunately, none of them looked at her or treated her any differently than they normally did. Finally, nearly a week later, she was on call again, and was once more on her way to her quarters. Every time she went in there, she was hopeful to find more roses or another card, but none came. Till now. As she opened her door, she looked to her desk, but saw nothing. She sighed deeply in slight disappointment and shut the door. It wasn't until she looked at her  
bed that she saw it. A small, fluffy, white teddy bear, with a red bow tie. It was holding another envelope. She picked it up and looked at the  
plush bear for a moment, then carefully opened the letter.  
  
_ "In days to come like days that past,  
My heart beats for you, always has,  
Though you know me only as,  
Anonymous."_  
  
Janet read this one, like the first, several times over. She then looked to the bear. It had blue eyes and the red bow tie made it look very cute.  
"Who brought you to me? Huh?" Janet asked it, but received no response. She sighed and this time, fell asleep holding the plush bear.  
Janet again showed Sam the card and bear, to which the Major cooed over. They, again, tried to figure out who this secret admirer was, to no avail. It was again nearly a week before another note showed up, this time in her office, sitting on her desk.  
  
_ "In dreams at night, I carried your books for you.  
And then I raise a flame for you.  
Always too shy to carry the whole thing through."  
_

Janet had by now given up trying to figure out who it was. Along with Sam, they decided to wait it out, hoping the man would finally come forth.  
The fourth note came nearly two weeks after the last. It was in her room again, this time with a candle that was burning. It was propped against the base of the candle, and all the lights were turned out.  
_ "Like the light from that eternal flame,  
Burns for one without a name,  
My love forever will remain,  
Anonymous."_  
  
Janet was, by now, starting to become almost annoyed. Whomever this was was obviously very sweet and thoughtful, but far too shy. She wanted to know who this man was! The last note came the next night, much to her delight. This one was in her room on her bed. It was by itself, in the normal envelope that the notes wee usually in.  
  
_"Oh, you'll always wonder who it was,  
It was just.....  
Anonymous."_

Janet sighed. As she had read the very short note, she thought maybe he was going to tell her. She called Sam and told her about it. The Major said that Janet needed to get out some, to come to O'Malley's with the team. Janet agreed since she wasn't actually on call (she just decided to check her room now to look for notes.) She headed out to go home and change, then off to the bar.  
"So, Doc, I hear you have a secret Admirer." Jack said as she sat around with them. Janet glared at Sam, who shrugged back.  
"Yes, Colonel. Do you know who it might be?" She asked. Jack grinned back at her evilly.  
"Perhaps." He said. Janet started at his answer, but before she could ask who it was, Jack winked at her and grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on, Sam, let's dance." Janet watched him dance with Sam with her mouth open. He knew and wasn't even going to give her a hint. Daniel watched the exchange and laughed.  
"Janet, care to dance?" He asked. Janet sighed.  
"I would love to, before I kill the Colonel." Janet responded and let Daniel lead her to the floor. They danced for a while, rocking slowly to the beat of the music behind them. A song came on and Janet closed her eyes to the soft music. Then the words began and her eyes snapped open. The song was "Anonymous" and the lyrics were the words that were on the notes she had received. She had never actually heard the song before, but fell in love with it almost immediately. She resigned herself to the fact that she had to buy the CD. She sighed and closed her eyes again, letting Daniel lead her slowly around the floor. It wasn't until the last stanza played, a repeat of the first, that she finally had her answer to whom the admirer was. As they rocked slowly back and forth, Daniel began to sing along softly to the words:

_"I wrote our names a thousand times,  
Just to see yours sitting next to mine,  
And I sent you flowers, card unsigned."_


End file.
